


Blue

by runaa



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runaa/pseuds/runaa
Summary: Would color other than black, white and red suits Nayuta?
Relationships: Nanahoshi Ren/Asahi Nayuta
Kudos: 43





	Blue

Snow fell gently as both Ren and Nayuta walked side by side, on their way home from campus. Initially Nayuta would walk to station alone but later Ren chase after him, deciding all by himself to walk together until station. No words spoken as they walk together, until finally Nayuta broke the silence.

"You like blue color that much?" Nayuta asked.

Ren tilted his head, surprised by the question.

"Eh? Why do you ask it?"

"You have lots of blue items like your muffler, that's it," Nayuta stole a glance to the blue haired guy walking beside him. "Even your hair's blue."

A laugh rose from Ren's lips as he found Nayuta's statement amusing. The person himself fully aware of how silly he sounds now, but in the end he could hear Ren's laugh, so he decided to let it go. 

"I can't exactly say that I like blue or not, but my mom bought lots of blue clothing and said that it suits me," Ren explained as he reminiscing his childhood memories, nostalgic smile appeared in his face. "Oh but my blue hair is a different case, though!"

Nayuta let out a little disinterested hum, as a piece of memory flashed before his mind. A woman holding his small shoulders, a sad smile appeared in her gentle face.

_"I'm sorry Nayuta, if only I could buy you a more expensive, colorful clothes that suits you," she patted his head gently, and his eyes shifted to his hand, clutching the grey, somehow old shirt he wore. He didn't particularly have any feeling toward any color, but the guilt showing from the woman's face somehow hurt him. He saw other kids playing around with colorful clothes and shirt, and once again looking back at his own grey shirt._

_"It's okay. A shirt is a shirt after all," he said as he stares at the woman's eyes. "Besides that kind of color—"_

"...it doesn't suit me."

His eyes staring the road in front as his mind wandered to his past memories. He could remember his mother's expression right after he said that word. That sad smile, it still hurts him whenever he remembered that smile until today.

"That's not true!"

Nayuta snapped from his daydream, the second he realized a blue muffler already resting on his bare neck. It was so warm and fluffy, but a gentle, sweet smile appeared before him feels warmer than the muffler itself. After Ren finished wrapping his muffler to Nayuta, he stepped back and observing Nayuta from head to toe, finally he smiled with a bit hint of proud.

"Yup, as I expected! Blue also suits you, Nayuta-kun!"

Just now he realized that he absent-mindedly said what he thought out loud, probably that's what made Ren took that action. But he fell speechless as what Ren said to him somehow felt so warm in his heart. His eyes now shifted to a blue muffler wrapped on his neck, his hand touching it fondly.

A warm hand touched his left hand, soon entwining their fingers to each others. Gently Ren pulled Nayuta's hand and guided him to once again walked together. It took few seconds until Nayuta regained his full consciousness, and now his eyes locked at their entwined hands. He can felt his face warming, not sure what's the cause; is it because of the muffler, the hand holding his, or from the words spoken by someone he holds dearly in his heart. No matter what the cause is, he continued to walk side by side with Ren, as they found themselves talking about a more fun, light topic.

 _Maybe next time I'll ask Satoduka to pick a blue clothing for me_ , Nayuta thought.


End file.
